Lightning EC: Plasma Tyrant
Lightning EC Control: Plasma Tyrant is an EC that focuses on raw power. It provides the caster with an infinite amount of electricity at their disposal. Description Plasma Tyrant was the second EC that Tethe has achieved. Originally called Storm Field, the name was changed by Silas himself after Tethe achieved the third and final form. The Lightning EC: Plasma Tyrant is unique, in the way that the first two forms focus primarily on long range spells, and the final form is all about close range attacks. When activated, Tethe' fur becomes a cool blue colour, resembling water. His tail becomes completely black and he gains several serpent tattoos all across his stomach. During the second form, Tethe's black fur becomes yellow, with some spreading to his head, his feet, shoulders and hind knees. In the final form, Tethe becomes a mammoth sized beast, with several spikes across his body. The speciality of Plasma Tyrant is it's ridiculous offence. Being able to control lightning and partially plasma, the speeds of the attack are nearly unavoidable, and almost impossible to block. The details of it's attacks are that it charges up electricity in it's body and then releases it in a lethal discharge. In the first and second forms, the electricity can be sent into the sky, disrupting the clouds and forming minature storm clouds with lethal potency. The power of Plasma Tyrant is measured in Volts, the highest amount it can reach being 200, 000, 000V (Two Hundred Million). The Watts produced by the lightning is approximately at the level of 3, 000, 000, 000 KW (Three Billion). Forms As like all EC forms, Plasma Tyrant holds three different forms, each one getting progessively stronger until it reaches the final one. The first two forms turn retains Tethe's tiger like body however, the final form greatly distorts his body, making it much larger and nearly unrecognisable. Starting from the initial form, the three forms are: Reitin, Voltin and Raijin Each holds the exact same abilities as all the other forms but to a lesser or greater extent. For example, Reitin can use Raijin's ability but on a much smaller scale. Reitin- The initial form of Lightning EC: Plasma Tyrant, Reitin offers Tethe a very small arsenal of abilities. When activated, Tethe's fur becomes a bright blue colour, with a streak of black hair running from the base of his neck all the way to his tail. His stomach recieves serpent like markings, and minature rain clouds come out of his tail. In this form, Tethe's fore legs are surprsingly sturdy, being able to easily lift his whole body up. When in this form, the maximum charge that Tethe can reach is 300, 000 KW (Three Hundred Thousand), with a voltage of a mere 200 V. The ability that is unique to Reitin is Sonar. By sending small volts of electrictiy into the air, Tethe can read the electric waves, basically acting as a sonar. The more volts that are used in this ability, the stronger and wider the sonar becomes, with the final form being able to read the whole of Pilse Navarina. Voltin- The second form of Lightning EC: Plasma Tyrant, Volting provides far more power than Reitin, allowing a maximum of 300, 000, 000 KW (Three Hundred Million) and a maximum of 200, 000 V. When in this form, Tethe's appearance changes slightly compared to Reitin. All the black fur, along with the snake like markings are gone. The head, feet, knees and shoulder (and hips) are covered in a yellow, super conductive hair. When electricity is being utilized, the yellow hair becomes noticably solid, resembling either crytals or carvings. Voltin's ability is Gungnir. By charging all his electricity into a single point, and then expanding it, Tethe can create a temporary lance like blade. The blade contains Three Hundred Million Kilowatts of electricity, and a lethal voltage of Two Hundred Thousand. The blade can be telepathically controlled, and on command, or when time runs out, the blade will explode in a devastating shock. With the increase of each form, the duration of the blade is 10 minutes, increasing by 5 minutes every time. Raijin- The final form, and the greatest out of all of Tethe's forms, Raijin can be seen as the omnipotent EC. Able to easily wield both Sonar and Gungnir to a stronger extent, as well as being able to reach higher limits, Raijin has provided to be an invaluble addition to Tethe's artillery. The limit of Raijin's electricity is 3, 000, 000, 000 KW and 200, 000, 000 V. When in this form Tethe's appearance drastically changes. Becoming much larger than the Inferno, Tethe's front limbs become incredibly strong, being able to swipe down a marble pillar with ease. He gains sharp fangs, and even sharper claws. Most of the fur becomes hard, resembling reptillian scales. The spikes on his body mostly lie straight, but when it has built up a strong enough electric charge they stick out vertically into the air. Due to it's vast amount of electrical control, the Raijin has the ability to call pillars of Lightning directly from the sky with next to no preperation beforehand. By quickly creating a violent Cumulonimbus Cloud, Tethe can focus all of the lightning into a single area, and release it in a devastating attack. However, that is not the frightening part of Raijin. What's truly fearsome is it's ability Absoulute Defence. The fearsome strength of Raijin comes from the fact that it trades all speed for defence and offence. As such, it would be relatively easy for it to be hit. Absolute Defence takes advantage of that. The more that Tethe is hit while in this form, the stronger his defence becomes, both physically and magically. His resistance comes to the point where it can resist a full barrage of Earth and Air magic. File:Lightning_Wolf_first_form.jpg|Lightning Wolf First Form File:LightningWolf.jpg|Lightning Wolf Second Form Gungnir File:Lightning_Wolf_Final_form_1.png| Lightning Wolf Final Form File:Lightning_Wolf_final_form_discharge.jpg| Lightning Wolf Raijin discharing electricity File:Lightning_Wolf_final_formgif..gif|Raijin File:Raijin_charging.jpg| Raijin Charging Category:NowiePark Category:Spells Category:Articles in process